Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a cloth holder stacker, a fabric printing apparatus, and a heating device, and more particularly, to a cloth holder stacker for holding fabric, a fabric printing apparatus for printing an image on fabric, and a heating device for heating the image on the fabric.
Description of the Background
Related-art fabric printing apparatuses, such as a fabric printer, print on fabric including manufactured products such as a T-shirt. The fabric printer includes a support device or a palette that stretches and holds fabric (e.g., a cloth), onto which an image is formed, to be planar.
The fabric printer may use a plurality of cassettes mounting a plurality of clothes, respectively, that is replaced successively, to print on the clothes continuously.
However, if the plurality of cassettes is stacked vertically to save space, an upper cassette may crease the cloth on a lower cassette. If the plurality of cassettes is aligned horizontally, the cassettes may occupy substantial space.